Oct's Tiny Defense 3
This is Octana2's attempt at an idea for Tiny Defense 3. The majority of it takes place in space. Story Although the games are not known for story, I will attempt something slightly good. After their losses, Star Travel Inc. decides to use a giant death lazer to destroy the Green Planet. The Minirobots go to space to stop it. Art Style Option A: 3D-esque The game returns to something similar to its old look, but much, much better. Instead of the 3D look being simply for the characters, the background also appears 3D. Option B: The Complete Opposite A game, SO 2D, that it looks even better than both other games combined. It looks like a comic book. Areas Episode 1 * Command Center (or other important area) - Beginning of the game, initiates the push back. * Space Port - In order to get to space. Includes ramps that move Machines up a row. The ramps also block fire from the side on which the ramp is lower. * Star Fleet - The decks of some spaceships. There are also several conveyor belts that can move Machines and Minirobots. * Aquatic Lander - A large craft made to land in water and release the Machine's navy forces directly to the ocean. The bottom row is always water. Heights of the water can vary, and in many levels there may be a pool of water above the rest which has a waterfall down into the rest of the area below. * The Flagship - The largest and most protected ship of the machine fleet. Fighting begins in the cargo hold, then extends throughout the ship. Episode 2 * Planet * Planet * 2: Electric Boogaloo * Water Palace * or Something Episode 3 * ? * ? * ? * Shark Area * ? Minirobots Minirobot Commanders Minirobot Commanders are larger Minirobots that will do the following: * Act like stronger versions of the normal Minirobots. * Give the other minirobots of its type a card recharge of 3 seconds, and a 10% boost in toughness. Here are the different Minirobot Commanders. You can only place one in any given stage, however they can be moved around like in some missions. * Fusor Commander: Acts similarly to the Papa Fusor from the first game. Boosts: Support Units (Fusor Bots, Fixer Bots, Factory Bots) * Gunner Commander: Fires rockets like the Bazooka Bot from TD2. Boosts: Ground Attacking Units (Gunner Bots, Stacker Bots, Freezer Bots, etc.) * Air Commander: Acts like a Copter Bot, but fires in bursts of four. Boosts: Air Units (Copter Bot, Sniper Bot) Space Units (Astro Bot, etc.) and the Missiler Bot. * Defense Commander: Acts like a Shield Bot, but heals over time. Boosts: Defense Units (Shield Bot,) * Water Commander: Acts like a Mariner Bot, but fires a lazer. Boosts: Water Units (Mariner Bot, Launcher Bot, etc.) * "Special" Commander (Special): Commands the special units, even the aerial ones. Old Minirobots * Fusor Bot * Gunner Bot * Shield Bot * Copter Bot * Freezer Bot (But he's a bit different!) * Hover Bot * Mini-Mine * Mini-Bomber * Mariner Bot * Fixer Bot * Missiler Bot New Robots Every Tiny Defense has to have new Minirobots! Here are some I came up with: * Stacker Bot (Ground): '''Allows placement of Minirobots on its head. * '''Astro Bot (Space): A unit that can be placed in outer space, and fires rockets. * Jet Bot (Space): A Hover Bot, but for space. * Launcher Bot (S. Water): Launches cannonballs from the water. * Reactor Bot ("inspired" by Mr.Yokai's Bots) (S. Support): Like a Shield Bot, but when he gets hit he produces blue energy. Costs 20 energy to make. * Nunchuck Bot (Ground): Uses a nunchuck that can hit enemies three spaces infront of itself. * Turret Bot (S. Defense): Fires at nearby targets, and can shoot up to 45 degrees up or down. * Charger Bot (S. Ground): Charges up a shot, then fires it. * Seismic Bot ("inspired" by Mr.Yokai's Bots) (S. Aerial): An air unit that shoots tremors into the ground, which damage all ground enemies. * Artillery Bot (Ground): Uses a cannon that can be aimed at the angles -45, 0, and 45. * Buffed Bot (Support): Strengthens the attack of Minirobots around him for a short time. Machines Bosses In the game, there will be boss missions. Instead of taking over the second normal mission of each area, they have a seperate, 13th slot on the mission select screen that is roughly twice as big as any of the other level slots. Unfortunately I only have only a few ideas for what these bosses would be, but here they are: * Charger : A giant Cycler, with a hammer. * Titanous : Resembles a giant Heavy Smasher. Its right hand is too small to be used (or is it???), but its left is a Giant's club. His armor conceals a lazer, and you're in for a surprise once he's out of health! * Draconoid : A three headed machine that shoots lazers. * The Rosemaker (name pending) : A big boat with cannons that can launch enemies and bombs. Seems simple... Too simple. I can't say anything more without spoiling the whole area, though! * Destroyer: Spoilers! You'll see him there! * ??? * Who wants to talk about m u r d e r ? * ??? * ??? * Destroyer * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * Final Destroyer Enemies